suffering_coastfandomcom-20200214-history
Flint McGreevy
Early Life Flint McGreevy was born in the Southern Mountains of the Isle of Rhodes roughly 250 years before the beginning of the Age of Discovery. He was raised on modest terms, coming from a family who claimed to trace its lineage back to some of the most prominent dwarves from under the Crimson Mountain. His father, Faelin McGreevy, had changed his surname from "Forgeforge" when they migrated to the Isle of Rhodes from the Suffering Coast, claiming that he wanted to start a new legacy all his own. He never did much adventuring following his military career, though, as he was grievously injured in battle and remained at home, teaching his only son to work a hammer and anvil. Military Career Flint, like his father, enlisted into the royal military as soon as he came of age. The Isle of Rhodes never saw much conflict, so he asked for a transfer up to the Suffering Coast, where he'd heard of a devastating conflict that had just ended between a famed dwarven division and the Scotts of Scott's Swamp, leaving both armies in dire need of new recruits. Flint proved himself to be a natural at recalling information about the anatomies of his friends and foes, and quickly found his foothold as his squadron's medic. He earned the nickname "Doc" from his time in the military, and kept it as a nickname for other casual acquaintances to use for him. Doc, after showcasing incredible heroism in battle, was conscripted into the 5th Forge Company, "The Furious Fifth", for a particularly daring raid against an orcish war band. He remained with the Furious Fifth until the end of his military career, when he was honorably discharged and took up a life of exploration. Discovering a Creation Forge Through the years following his campaign in the military, Doc became a seasoned adventurer and talented navigator. He found a business partner in Sterling Goldguilder, and with him began to take contract work in the Suffering Coast's premiere exploratory company, The Explorer's League. Doc caught wind of a particularly odd archaeological dig which had been recently abandoned, as the explorers determined nothing of value remained in the tomb. Doc chose to explore further on his own, and stumbled upon a derelict Creation Forge - an ancient machine once capable of creating Warforged soldiers - which he was somehow able to temporarily reactivate. What emerged from the Creation Forge, by Doc's account, was a heavily damaged Warforged, whom he named "Apollo" after the identification number inscribed on his breastplate. Doc brought the Warforged back to his home workshop and found a way to bring it back online, but found that the Warforged had no knowledge of his past, as well as barely any knowledge at all. Doc, who'd recently divorced and never had a chance to have a child of his own, chose to take this as an opportunity to raise Apollo as his son. They've adventured together for about thirty years since then. Known Allies * Apollo * Gregory * Wall the Wise * Randyll Shadowstar